To forgive and forget?
by duchess123
Summary: Thorin had succumbed to the dragon sickness, during the course of his illness he was less than kind to you. Your only option was to flee... so what will you do when your husband shows up on your doorstep one year later? (one shot... maybe two shot if it gets good reviews) (thorin and you)


**A series of one shots I am writing because I've learned that I'm not very good at continuing stories! Anyways send me prompts and ideas and I'll do them. **

**This is dedicated to my friend who wanted a hobbit fic. **

**Thorin falls ill with the dragon sickness and his wife (reader) doesn't like it.**

You sat in the chambers you shared with Thorin. Your (h/c) hair, which was usually braided into a nice up do, was tangled and fell around you shoulders. Your night shift was hanging down off your shoulders but you couldn't care less you had too much on your mind to care about what you looked like.

The fight you had with your husband, Thorin, played in your mind over and over again. Thorin had come into the room and ignored you as he usually did these past few months since you had retaken Erebor. He was collecting papers from his desk when you asked him if you two could talk to one another.

_"Can we speak?" You asked from your place on the bed._

_ " I have work." He muttered back to you. His focus was on the papers on his desk. The papers contained records of the amount of gold that should be in the royal coffers. _

_ "It will only take a second." You moved closer to him and put a hand gently on his shoulder but he shrugged you off and moved away. "Thorin…"_

_ "I told you, I don't have time." He shouted at you while walking to the door. But you chased after him blocking his path._

_ "Move woman" He muttered darkly._

_ "No, Thorin" you said defiantly. "What's wrong with you. You're never here, we never see each other. Do you not care anymore?" Tears were clouding your vision but it didn't matter. His face was blank and he stared at the door instead of you. "THORIN"_

_ He looked at you, anger passing over his face and a dark look in his eyes. "I have no need for a barren wife." That had stung. You and Thorin had tried many times to have children and succeeded only one time, although the happiness did not last long. Your son was born too early and too weak and died three days later. _

_ Thorin pushed past you and slammed the door closed. Tears started to fall and didn't stop falling for hours. _

So here you sat thinking. It wasn't his fault; you knew that, he had the sickness. But there had to be some part of him that was still there, some part of him that felt guilt and love. Love for something other than gold.

Now you had two choices. Stay with Thorin and wait until the sickness passed… if it ever passed. Or you could leave. Go live somewhere else, remarry perhaps (although you knew you could never love again). You had to make your decision now. Thorin would be back soon and if you saw him, you knew you would never leave. You rose from your seat, pulled out a small brown bag and pilled in money, clothes, jewelry, anything you thought you might need.

Maybe if you left, Thorin would understand what he had done and he would het better. Maybe he would realize that he loves you and can't be without you. You braided your hair, put on a blue dress, and pulled a brown cape over your shoulders. You walked quickly down the hallways or Erebor and out of one of the side doors that went to the stables. You saddled up the black pony that Thorin had bought you for a wedding present and rode off through the gates.

A year later

Thorin had never come after you. As far as you knew he never even looked for you but you hadn't heard much about the king. You had settled in a small fishing community by a lakeside. The people there knew who you were but concealed your identity when it was necessary.

That was until one day a group of dwarves came through the village, including Thorin Oakenshield. When he rode through you had concealed yourself amongst the others and kept your head down. He looked so much better, his skin was tanned as if he spent his days outside now, and his eyes were full of light. His company stopped in a tavern and drank the night away but you stayed inside your house.

He seemed so happy. Maybe he had found a wife, one that could give him everything he desired.

The next morning you stepped out of you house to see the party gearing up to leave when you caught they eyes of young Kili. When he saw you his eyes widened and his lips twitched upwards at the corners.

"Uncle?" He said to Thorin who was facing the other direction.

"Yes." He responded gruffly not looking up from his saddle.

"I have to speak to someone before we leave. It will just be a moment" He said quickly already making his way over to me. I grabbed Kili's arm and pulled him inside my house. I didn't want Thorin to see me.

"What are you doing here?" You said looking at him as he closed the door.

"Thorin wanted to go one a hunting trip." He said as he walked over and pulled you into his arms. "Why did you leave?" He whispered into you hair.

You pulled away from him and looked into his hazel eyes. "Because your uncle said he didn't want me, Kili. I couldn't stay."

"He told us about the fight. It was the sickness, that's all." He smiled at you.

"How is he now?" You inquired.

"He's so much better!" Kili said, his smile widening. "He's missed you so much!" He whispered.

"No he hasn't" Kili furrowed his eye brows so you continued, looking down. "What he said was right Kili. He's a king, he should have dozens of children by now and I can't give him that. Besides if he really cared about me he would have tried to look for me."

"Oh, love, listen. My uncle loves you, he doesn't care about children as long as he has you. Besides he didn't try and find you because he knew he had done something wrong when the sickness faded. He thought he had hurt you to badly and didn't want to upset you more by forcing you back into the marriage." Kili explained.

"But…" You started

"Talk to him. At least try" He said. "He loves you!"

"Fine," You finally relented. "Send him in… but if I want him to leave than he has too."

"Of course!" Kili gave you one last kiss on the cheek before he left your little cottage.

You had waited a good hour until Thorin finally gathered up the courage to knock on your door. You had seen him pacing outside your front gate, looking towards the house every few moments. On occasion he would reach over to open your gate but just as quickly he would pull his hand away and continue pacing.

You walked steadily over to the door. Your limbs trembling at the though of seeing your husband for the first time after a year. The argument you had with him while you were last together ran through your mind. Shaking the thoughts from your head you reached for the handle and opened the door.

Before you stood your husband. His tall and muscular frame leaned over you. His dark brown curly locks were tied back into several braids. His eyes as blue as the day you married him.

You barely noticed your name leaving his mouth. He said it so softly.

Now was your time to decide… did you want to make amends with your husband.


End file.
